Vuelcos Inesperados
by Bathilda Bagshott
Summary: Harry y Ron comienzan a seguir a Hermione porque esta muy extraña últimamente... cuando descubran su secreto quedaran boquiabiertos...


Vuelcos Inesperados

Los aleteos de lechuza típicos del amanecer despertaron a Harry. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor esperando ver a todos sus compañeros durmiendo, pero no fue así... Ron, su mejor amigo, no se encontraba allí. Aparentemente había dejado la habitación antes de que Harry despertara, algo debía de sucederle, ya que siempre había que despertarlo a la fuerza para que no se quedara sin desayuno.

Una idea vino a la mente de Harry. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguramente estaría ayudando a Hermione con la "P.E.D.D.O.", aunque lo aburría muchísimo le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. Esta idea puso contento a Harry, le encantaba verlos juntos. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor esperando que sea esto lo que había levantado a Ron al amanecer y no nada más alarmante. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la sala vio a Ron solo y deprimido. Harry, un poco sorprendido, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? - Fue lo único que el chico se atrevió a decir.

Un incómodo silencio lo dejó intrigado.

- La verdad es que no se... me tiene muy preocupado. Ya no se junta conmigo con el mismo entusiasmo ni con la misma alegría con la que lo hacía antes. Es más... ya ni siquiera nos vemos. Pero créeme que no es por mi, yo lo intento pero me planta siempre, nunca tiene tiempo para dedicarme, o aparenta tenerlo hasta momentos antes de la cita cuando pone alguna tonta excusa para posponerla. - Dijo con una amargura que era patente.

- Sabes que ahora que lo pienso sí se ha estado portando extraña últimamente, distraída, alejada. No se qué estará pasando por su mente - Acoto Harry

¿Qué estaría sucediendo? ¿En qué estaría pensando Hermione ? Nadie lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar alguna manera de averiguar lo que sin saberlo cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a dejar el Gran Salón para ir a la clase de Encantamientos donde esperaban encontrar a Hermione para pedirle explicaciones sobre su extraña conducta. Cuando llegaron al lugar, y a pesar de que era tarde y la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, la chica no se encontraba allí...

Harry y Ron se sentaron, sacaron sus libros y se dispusieron, una vez más, a tratar de prestarle atención al Profesor Flitwick.

- Buenos días, alumnos - Dijo el Profesor para dar comienzo a su fielmente monótona y aburrida clase.

- Buenos días, Profesor Flitwick - Respondieron los alumnos al unísono. - Hoy aprenderemos un encantamiento nuevo. Uno que permite ver el lugar en que la víctima del hechizo estuvo más recientemente. - Dijo Flitwick entusiasmado como si fuese él quien iría a aprender algo nuevo. - Repitan conmigo: "_Sitiu Resentum"_

_- ¡Sitiu Resentum! - _Repitió la clase.

- ¡Muy bien alumnos! Ahora que pase un alumno para realizar una prueba. ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Granger! - Dijo dirigiéndose a la recién llegada - Ya que llega a la hora de su propia conveniencia pase al frente y ayúdeme con esto.

Hermione, totalmente perpleja, no tuvo otra que acceder y someterse a la prueba.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿De qué se trata el encantamiento? - Dijo con mezcla de sorpresa y agobio.

- Usted se perdió esa parte de la explicación Señorita Granger, sólo párese ahí. - Dijo algo molesto. - _¡Sitiu Resentum!_

Ya no se encontraban en Hogwarts, todo había cambiado. Las antiguas y eternas paredes de piedra habían desaparecido, al igual que el techo, y en su lugar estaba el cielo, estrellado como de costumbre, enmarcado por árboles más que tupidos, dando una imagen mágica y misteriosa. A pesar de la luz de la imponente Luna era casi imposible ver en ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque. De repente se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, la figura de un hombre alto y delgado apareció tan repentinamente delante de ellos que algunos se estremecieron. Pero la figura de ese misterioso hombre sin rostro, o eso permitía ver la casi total oscuridad, solo fue visible por unos segundos más, ya que Hermione se había empezado a resistir hábilmente al encantamiento.

Pronto volvieron a estar entre las cuatro paredes de piedra. Hermione, quien parecía extrañamente nerviosa por lo que sucedía, salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación sin decir una palabra ni mirar a nadie dejando perpleja a toda la clase. Una vez más la chica había dejado las preguntas de Ron y Harry sin respuesta alguna.

Durante el almuerzo, los chicos decidieron encarar a su amiga de una vez por todas para disipar sus dudas. Cuando llegaron al Salón no podían creer que por fin encontraban a la chica sola y aparentemente dispuesta a hablar.

- Hola Hermione - Dijo Harry.

- Hola - Dijo Hermione con evidente nerviosismo ante las miradas cuestionadoras de sus amigos. - Ya me estaba yendo, debo terminar una redacción para Snape, ya saben como se pone si no miden más de cinco pergaminos...

- Ya no me creeré más tus mentiras Hermione - Dijo Ron extremadamente enfadado. - ¡Me estoy cansando de ti! ¡De ti y de tus mentiras! ¡Soy tu novio y me merezco explicaciones!

Estas palabras del pelirrojo dejaron sorprendida a la chica. No podía creer como se había revelado de esa forma ante ella, nunca lo había hecho como su amigo y menos se imaginó que lo haría ahora como su novio. Estaba simplemente sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Jamás te he mentido ni lo haría nunca - Dijo Hermione tratando de disimular su odio hacia aquel molesto pelirrojo.

- Sabes a qué me refiero - Acotó Ron ante la respuesta de la chica. - Cuéntanos todo. Cuéntanos por qué has estado comportándote tan extrañamente estos últimos días. Cuéntanos por qué nunca tienes tiempo para nada, y ahora no tienes los estudios como excusa porque tampoco a ellos les dedicas tiempo últimamente. ¡Ah! Por cierto... cuéntanos qué era ese bosque y qué había en él que tanto miedo tenías de que los demás descubriéramos. ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Sabemos que algo extraño esta pasando... dinos de qué se trata.

Tanto la mirada de Ron como la de Harry se clavaron en la chica esperando una respuesta que no llegaría nunca.

- No tengo por que darles explicaciones de nada. Es mi vida ¿o no? Ya no me estorben más - Dijo Hermione soltando toda la ira que tenía guardada.

- ¡Pero Hermione! - Terció Harry - ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ya no eres la misma de antes.

- ¡Basta Harry! No quiero ver más a ninguno de los dos.

Y sin decir nada más salió muy enojada del Gran Salón. Harry y Ron se miraron con la misma expresión de incredulidad y enfado en el rostro, pero aún así decidieron esperar al día siguiente a que Hermione se calmara un poco para poder hablar con ella.

Bajaron temprano a desayunar con la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas con su amiga, y de que de una vez por todas les contara lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Hermione se les adelantó, ya que cuando estaban entrando al Gran Salón corrió hacia ellos. Si bien su rostro no expresaba lo que se dice de arrepentimiento, si mostraba preocupación.

- Hola chicos - Dijo con exagerada amargura.

- Hola - Dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

- Escúchenme - Se apresuró a decir Hermione - Se que lo que dije ayer fue horrible y muy precipitado. Quiero que sepan, aunque creo que ya lo saben, que en realidad no pienso eso. Los quiero muchísimo - Siguió la chica fingiendo emoción - Son mis únicos verdaderos amigos aquí, y no quiero que esta amistad se pierda por un simple mal día. Discúlpenme.

- Está bien Hermione - Dijo Harry realmente conmovido - Te comprendemos, nosotros tampoco nos comportamos muy bien contigo ayer. Nos abalanzamos sobre ti. Es tu vida y tienes derecho a hacer con ella lo que quieras, en eso tienes toda la razón.

- ¡Qué bueno que me perdones, Harry! - Dijo Hermione - En cuanto a ti Ron - Siguió, disimulando muy bien lo que realmente pensaba - ¡Te amo! No quiero que lo nuestro se acabe nunca. Nunca amé ni amaré a nadie ni la mitad de lo que a ti te amo.

- Yo también Herm - Contestó Ron sin poder contener las ganas de besarla profunda y apasionadamente.

Como de costumbre, Harry acabó por dejar el comedor solo, ya que era imposible separar a los recién reconciliados.

Por más que Hermione se había disculpado con sus amigos, seguía actuando muy extrañamente. Seguía faltando a clases, seguía desaparecida gran parte del día, en incluso pasaba menos tiempo con Ron que antes. Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que no conseguirían nunca que Hermione les dijera qué estaba sucediendo, por eso decidieron averiguar por su cuenta qué le pasaba a su amiga. Cada vez que Hermione se separaba de los chicos, ellos la seguían cuidadosamente para que no lo notara. También cuestionaban a sus compañeras de cuarto, aunque eso no les servía de mucho, ya que Hermione tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Tanto Harry como Ron pasaban todo el día ocupados pensando en Hermione, en qué podía estarle sucediendo a su amiga, en dónde podía estar, y lo más importante: ¿Con quién? ¿Quién podía ser tan importante para ella para conseguir que por él deje todo, sus amigos, sus hobbies, sus estudios, todo?

Con el correr de los días, a los chicos se les hacía más y más difícil dar con ella. No estaba en ningún lado. Antes, si bien no estaban con ella casi nunca, sabían dónde se encontraba la mayor parte del día. Ahora ya ni eso... Hermione ni siquiera iba a comer, faltaba a todas las clases, hasta a la de Runas Antiguas que era su favorita, no se encontraba en ningún lado. Tan preocupados estaban Harry y Ron que temían que la chica no se encontrara en el colegio, temían lo peor.

Hacía ya varias horas que el reloj había dado las doce campanadas cuando Harry se quedó dormido. Se encontraba junto a su amigo en la biblioteca leyendo, tratando de ver si encontraban algo que los pudiera ayudar con Hermione. No sabían bien qué buscaban, pero era lo único que podían hacer, investigar.

- ¡Harry! - Dijo Ron tratando no dormirse él también - ¡Despierta! Debemos seguir buscando, no te duermas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y pronto terminó como su amigo, profundamente dormido. En la mente de Harry todo transcurría rápida y tenebrosamente... ya no estaba en la biblioteca, sino que se encontraba en una sala circular de frías paredes de piedra. A pesar de que no había ninguna antorcha encendida, una misteriosa y lúgubre luz envolvía el lugar. Harry pudo distinguir, en el medio de la sala, a una chica de pelo ondulado y enmarañado y a un hombre alto parado a su lado, ambos extrañamente familiares.

Harry observaba todo desde una oscura esquina de la habitación y tenía la extraña sensación de que no podían verlo ni oírlo. El chico se quedo perplejo cuando, al oír hablar a la chica, reconoció la voz de Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará? - Preguntó Hermione con una voz que denotaba miedo.

- Eso depende de ti - Contestó la fría y sombría voz de su acompañante.

Estas palabras despertaron extraños y lejanos recuerdos en Harry. No sabía muy bien cuáles eran pero, sin comprender el motivo, le vinieron a la mente imágenes de sus padres, imágenes de cómo era la vida con ellos, de cuan felices eran. Pero la desesperada clarividencia del chico se situó en un recuerdo específico: en la noche en la cual su vida quedó destruida para siempre, y más precisamente en la persona que lo produjo, en quien convirtió su vida en un eterno martirio: Voldemort. ¡Era él! No sabía bien cómo pero lo sabía y con total seguridad. Un odio y rencor indescriptibles crecían rápidamente dentro de Harry. Si bien sabía que no podía hacerle nada a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, el hecho de tenerlo enfrente y que este ni siquiera lo viera aumentaba su resentimiento. De repente, y sin que Harry hiciera nada, todo se tornó negro, ya no distinguía ni a Hermione ni a Voldemort, sólo una profunda y siniestra oscuridad.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo empapado en sudor y respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¡Por si no lo han notado esta es una biblioteca y no un hotel, a algunas personas les molesta estudiar con sus ronquidos! - Gritaba desesperadamente Madam Prince despertando tanto a Harry como a Ron.

El pelirrojo ayudó a Harry a incorporarse para dejar la biblioteca e ir a la Sala Común, ya que a la bibliotecaria le había dado un ataque de nervios, y tenían fama de ser los peores.

- ¿Qué sucedió Harry? Parece que has visto un dementor - Cuestionó Ron casi tan asustado como Harry.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento le contaba su sueño a Ron.

- Pero... - Dijo Ron con terror en la voz - ¿Estás seguro que este sueño fue como el de mi padre hace dos años?

- Sí, Ron - Dijo Harry convencidísimo.

- ¿Y cómo es la sala que viste? - Preguntó Ron - Tal vez si me la describes se me ocurra dónde podamos encontrarla.

- Mmm... - Pensaba Harry - Era una sala circular, muy amplia. Poseía adornos como armaduras en las esquinas y escudos y retratos en las paredes. Debía ser una de esas salas en las cuales se realizan reuniones importantes. No tenía ventanas, y una sola puerta supuse que nos debíamos encontrar bajo tierra.

- Te parecerá raro Harry, pero creo que estuve allí - Dijo Ron satisfecho de sí mismo.

- ¿En serio? Dime dónde es - Respondió esperanzado.

- No estoy completamente seguro, pero recuerdo que cuando entré tuve la misma impresión que tú sobre las reuniones - Explicó Ron.

- Debemos saber dónde esta exactamente, sino no nos servirá de nada - Dijo Harry exigiendo la información que estaba seguro Ron sabía.

- Piensa Harry... ¿A qué lugar voy con frecuencia con mi padre? ¿Dónde suele llevarme que no cualquier padre puede ir? ¿Y qué lugar que conoces esta bajo tierra? ¡Vamos! ¡Es obvio Harry! - Dijo Ron orgulloso.

- ¡El Ministerio de la Magia! - Dijo Harry casi gritando - ¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no lo vi antes!? Debemos ir para allá ahora mismo. Voldemort podría estar... Hermione podría... ¡Deben estar allí!

Salieron de la Sala Común rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta que da a los terrenos del castillo dejaron de caminar, la misma idea llegó a la mente de ambos. Sabían a dónde ir, pero ¿cómo lo harían? Y ese no era el único problema, necesitaban que alguien los encubriera, si algún profesor llegaba a notar su ausencia estarían muertos. Necesitaban idear un plan, y esto era mucho más difícil sin Hermione ya que esta ideó la mayoría de ellos. Pero esto no los detuvo. Las ganas de salvar a su amiga hacían que siguieran adelante.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry? - Preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, debemos pensar los medios de transporte que conocemos y ver cuál es el más seguro y rápido.

- ¿Escobas? - Dijo Ron.

- Mmm... Muy lento, además podrían vernos - Dijo Harry refutando la idea de Ron.

- Si quieres puedo hablar con mis hermanos, a ellos seguro se les ocurrirá algo - Propuso Ron esperanzado.

- Eso si que no, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, es un riesgo que no debemos correr, hablo en serio - Terminó Harry.

- Tienes razón, pero ya no se me ocurre nada más - Acotó Ron preocupado.

- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Harry contento- ¡Polvos Flú! No hay nada más rápido ni seguro que eso.

- ¡Perfecto! Tan sólo debemos ir a la Sala Común mientras todos duermen, esta noche es perfecta - Dijo Ron.

- Pero hay un problema - Inquirió Harry - No tenemos Polvos Flú, eso sí es un problema, sin ellos no iremos a ninguna parte.

- Jajaja - Rió Ron - No conoces a mi madre tanto como yo pensaba. "Ronald Weasley - Dijo Ron imitando la chillona voz de su madre - no tan rápido jovencito, llévate un poco. Si acaso terminas metido en algún lío te quiero sano y salvo en el colegio. ¡No lo pierdas!" Jajaja, creo que olvidó que usar Polvos Flú en el colegio es ilegal.

- ¡Excelente! - Dijo Harry - Vamos a la Sala Común, nos iremos esta misma noche.

Y sin decir nada más fueron rápidamente al cuarto de los chicos y entraron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros. Mientras Ron sacaba una pequeña bolsita de papel de su baúl, Harry sacaba la vieja capa de su padre y el mapa del merodeador por si acaso. Una vez que tuvieron todo lo necesario, salieron silenciosamente de la habitación y se dirigieron nuevamente a la Sala Común. Allí se pararon frente a la chimenea listos para su rescate.

- Ve tu primero - Dijo Harry nervioso.

- No - Contestó Ron-, recuerda lo que pasó cuando los utilizaste por primera - Es mejor que vayas primero, así sabré si dijiste mal el lugar a donde queremos ir.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Harry tomando un puñado de Polvos Flú de la bolsa de papel de Ron, luego se aproximó a la chimenea y abrió la mano dentro de ella.

Pronto, las llamas se volvieron color esmeralda, y sin pensarlo mucho entró y gritó fuerte y claramente: "¡Ministerio de la Magia!". Lo envolvió una calidez total y agradable en esa fría noche. Todo empezó a girar. Harry intentaba no abrir los ojos para no marearse, pero esto era muy difícil ya que todo se movía muy violentamente a su alrededor. Finalmente, lo venció la curiosidad y los abrió. Hacía mucho que no viajaba en Polvos Flú y no recordaba muy bien lo que se sentía. Las primeras señales de náuseas le refrescaron perfectamente la memoria. Miles y miles de chimeneas de distintos colores y formas pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado. Si bien lo mareaba y hacia que no se sintiera muy bien era una sensación extrañamente agradable. Pronto, todo comenzó a girar más lentamente y finalmente se detuvo. Se encontraba en una amplia y fría chimenea de piedra. El chico salió rápidamente de ella y miró a su alrededor rezando que no hubiera pronunciado mal las palabras que debía decir. Se sintió más animado cuando vio que estaba en el hall de entrada del Ministerio de la Magia. También se impresionó un poco al notar que la chimenea que él había usado no era la única. Había cientos y cientos de ellas a su alrededor, la mayoría vacías debido a la hora, pero en varias había movimiento. Una muy pequeña y destruida ubicada en una esquina dio la bienvenida a una bruja rechoncha y de baja estatura. Tenía unas prendas muy toscas y arruinadas, y de su brazo colgaba un bolso grande también en mal estado.

- Hola niño - Dijo al pasar al lado de Harry - Sé justo lo que necesitas: sé que siempre quisiste tener un oráculo de bolsillo, todo niño en Londres tiene uno. En cualquier tienda lo consigues a 5 galeones y yo te lo vendo a 4 y 17 knuts. Nunca recibirás otra oferta como esta, no la dejes pasar muchacho.

- Eh - Dijo Harry pensando cuánto se parecía el mundo mágico al muggle - no tengo dinero.

La mujer dio media vuelta y dejó la sala maldiciendo. Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas imaginando como de seguro Tío Vernon hubiera comprado siete para su queridísimo Dudley sin siquiera saber qué es un oráculo de bolsillo. Un chasquido lo devolvió a la tierra, era Ron recordándole porque estaban allí.

- ¡Vamos! - Dijo Ron decidido - Sígueme, yo sé el camino.

Harry hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y empezó a correr para poder alcanzarlo. El chico no sabía a dónde lo conducía Ron exactamente, pero no había tiempo para preguntas, ambos estaban preocupadísimos por Hermione y querían llegar a la desconocida sala lo antes posible. Su amigo lo conducía por un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de puertas, pero cuando llegó la última entró sin dudarlo. Allí también había muchas puertas, pero parecía que Ron sabía muy bien a dónde iba. Siguió conduciéndolo por muchos pasillos y habitaciones por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta negra de metal muy extraña.

- Es aquí - Aseguró Ron

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Harry.

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. La única vez que vine mi padre me dijo que este es uno de los lugares más misteriosos y desconocidos de todo el Ministerio.

Sin más preámbulos Harry se llenó de valor y empujó la puerta esperando lo peor. Los chicos supusieron que habría algún conjuro de magia muy avanzada que cerrara la puerta, porque, si estaban en el lugar correcto, Voldemort debía tener a Hermione dentro, pero no... Por alguna extraña razón la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- Extraño ¿no? - Preguntó Harry inseguro.

- Demasiado - Respondió Ron - Algo anda mal por aquí.

Ingresaron en una habitación que dejó boquiabiertos a ambos. Era tan similar a como Harry la había descrito que daba miedo.

- No puedo creer que en tus sueños la hayas visto tan claramente. Recuerda el sueño de mi padre... A penas pudiste decir que era él - Dijo Ron asustado - Esto es muy extraño, como si el Innombrable hubiese querido que lo vieras por alguna extraña razón.

- Es verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en eso - Dijo Harry sorprendido - Pero tienes toda la razón, esto es diferente. Aunque no entiendo por qué Voldemort querría que lo encontráramos, no tiene sentido.

- ¡Shhh! - Susurró Ron - Escucho algo, viene de allí, ven.

Se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia donde Ron señalaba. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo. Los retratos de las paredes no sólo los miraban con ojos perseguidores sino que susurraban cosas en un extraño idioma, conjuros en dialectos antiguos, hechizos en lenguas olvidadas. Harry se estremeció, un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina casi hace que se desmaye. Un extraño aroma los acogió, un aroma a... no sabían exactamente a qué, pero sí sabían que aumentaba su terror, querían encontrar a su amiga e irse, ya no soportaban más estar en ese lugar. Misteriosamente, una luz proveniente de una vela muy consumida comenzó a iluminar más y más el lugar, sintieron que debían acercarse a ella, como si el hecho de ver todo con mayor claridad mejoraría las cosas. Estaba colocada sobre una mesa ahora visible. En ella había ocho sillas de roble antiguo, al igual que la mesa. Dos de las ocho sillas, las más lejanas a los chicos, estaban dadas vueltas, dándole la espalda a la mesa. Como aparentaban estar vacías ni Harry ni Ron se preocuparon, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que estaban equivocados. Lentamente, Ron y Harry comenzaron a recorrer el recinto tratando de averiguar qué era lo que habían oído. No estaban seguros de que hayan sido voces, el pánico y los murmullos de los retratos no se lo habían permitido distinguir con claridad. Con cada paso el miedo y la ansiedad aumentaban.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, una de las sillas giró sobre sí misma. Había alguien en ella. Ni Harry ni Ron se enteraron de nada, estaban muy ocupados husmeando por la habitación en busca de algo que les diera alguna pista sobre el paradero de su amiga. Quien estaba en la silla se puso de pie y caminó hacia Harry lenta y apesumbradamente. El chico sintió una extraña presencia que le helo la sangre e hizo que su cicatriz le quemara como nunca. Esa horrible y desesperante sensación sólo se la provocaba una persona, solo alguien lograba matar de miedo hasta al más valiente. Harry se dio vuelta esperando el tan anhelado encuentro. Allí estaba, parado junto a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos con un perturbador orgullo que lo hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - Dijo Harry con tanto valor que hasta el mismo quedó sorprendido.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Voldemort - ¿De quién hablas Potter?

- Sabes de qué hablo. Sabemos que secuestraste a Hermione, ¡Déjala ir! - Gritó Harry.

- Ah - Respondió el hombre con una fría y lúgubre voz - hablas de ella...

- Si - Acotó Harry - ¡Déjala ir!

- Como quieras - Dijo Voldemort dejando a Harry y Ron atónitos. Esta amabilidad proveniente del peor asesino de todo el mundo mágico no se ve todos los días - Ven Hermione.

La segunda silla que daba la espalda a la mesa se dio vuelta, Hermione estaba en ella.

- ¡Corre Ron, sálvala! - Gritó Harry - Yo me encargo de él.

- Jajaja - Rió Voldemort, aunque su rostro no denotaba gracia - ¿Salvarla?

Harry se estremeció, no entendía nada. Ron salió corriendo hacia Hermione con pánico en los ojos.

- Tranquila Herm, ya estamos aquí - Dijo Ron tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia donde estaba Harry.

- ¡Suéltame! - Gritó muy molesta Hermione.

- Pero... - Dijo Ron - hemos venido a salvarte, ¿Por qué no vienes? - Preguntó al ver que esta no se movía de donde estaba parada.

- Te felicito Hermione - Dijo Voldemort orgulloso - Nunca hubiese imaginado que lo harías también, te creyeron completamente. Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo.

- Cuando guste amo - Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin poder creerlo. Harry intentó decir algo... algo que ni siquiera él sabía, pero no le salió ningún sonido de la boca. Estaba simplemente helado.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que empezar yo porque ustedes no dirán nada - Dijo Hermione mirando los rostros perplejos y asustados de los chicos.

- Desde el primer día que los vi, en el vagón cuando tú Weasley intentabas hacer ese estúpido encantamiento, supe que caerían fácilmente, ni siquiera los conocía y pensaba eso. Y ahora veo que no me equivocaba. Fue muy sencillo hacerme su amiga, todo lo hicieron ustedes. ¡Qué ingenuos! Es verdad que en varias ocasiones llegaron más lejos de lo que imaginaba. Varias veces se enfrentaron al amo, pero nunca estuvieron a su altura. A pesar de esto, el amo temía que cuando crecieras Potter te convirtieras en un problema para él, y ahí aparezco yo. En realidad no hice nada, sólo hacerme su amiga para hoy, luego de siete años de su insoportable compañía, terminar de una vez por todas con el plan iniciado mucho tiempo atrás - Concluyó la chica sin perturbarse.

Se quedó mirando a los chicos ¿Qué se reflejaba en esos empalidecidos rostros? ¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Incredulidad? Puede ser, pero había otro sentimiento que hacía que estos quedaran totalmente ocultos: la traición. Cuánto habían confiado en ella. Cuántas cosas habían compartido. Cuántas cosas les había dicho, y todo fingido, todo era una farsa, una estúpida e inmensa farsa. Era increíble.

- No puedo creerlo Hermione - Dijo Harry. En su voz ya no se denotaba miedo ni sorpresa, sino odio, un odio que nacía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Un odio mucho mayor al que sentía por el asesino de sus padres.

- ¡Eres la peor persona que pueda existir! - Gritó Harry - ¡Lo que hiciste no se compara con nada! ¡No hay nada peor que la traición, y tu nos traicionaste, traicionaste a tus amigos!

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? - Dijo Hermione casi riendo - ¡Nunca fueron mis amigos! De haber sido por mí nunca me hubiera acercado a ustedes en primer lugar.

Tanto Harry como Ron habían oído demasiado. Lágrimas cargadas de rencor llenaban sus ojos.

- Bueno - Dijo Voldemort perdiendo la paciencia - Demasiadas explicaciones, es hora de hacer lo que por tanto tiempo he esperado. ¡Tú Potter! - Continuó dirigiéndose a Harry - ¡Me has causado demasiadas problemas! ¡Pero ya no! ¡Ha llegado el momento! Luego de tanto tiempo... ¿Lo ves Potter? El trabajo duro da sus frutos - replicó Voldemort - No importa las veces que me hayas vencido antes, porque llegó tu fin, y esta vez no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Voldemort sacó rápidamente su varita y apuntó a Harry con ella. Ron fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el Innombrable, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Hermione le hizo un hechizo que lo dejó totalmente inmovilizado.

- ¡¡¡Nooo!!! - Gritó Ron cuando Voldemort levantó su varita y pronunció las palabras que terminarían con la vida de Harry y cambiarían la de Ron para siempre: ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para mirar por última vez a su amigo. Sintió un gran dolor... Un dolor inimaginable... Un dolor que nunca había sentido en su vida...

- ¡Harry! - Gritó Ron

Hermione liberó a Ron, pero no para que pudiera ayudar a Harry, era demasiado tarde para eso, simplemente lo hizo para disfrutar al ver a Ron llorar junto al cuerpo de su amigo.

- Bien hecho amo - Dijo Hermione - Me halaga aprender del mejor.

- Tú también cumpliste con tu parte. Ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí, vámonos - Dijo el Innombrable antes de ponerse su capa y desaparecer en el aire.

Hermione no tardó en imitarlo, pero no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Ron y reírse de lo patético que se veía llorando en el suelo.

De nuevo se encontraban solos Harry y Ron, o mejor dicho Ron y su inmensa tristeza. Pensar que de no haber sido por el hechizo de Hermione lo hubiera salvado devolviéndole uno de los tantos favores que su mejor amigo le había hecho, una de las tantas veces que Harry había arriesgado su vida por salvar la suya, y lo único que Ron pudo hacer para compensarlo fue quedarse observando aquellos ojos inexpresivos y vacíos. Sabía que hubiese sido inútil intentar combatir contra el Innombrable, pero pudo haber recibido el hechizo en vez de su amigo.

Lloró... lloró como nunca lo había hecho por nadie, aquel era un acto cobarde, pero necesitaba descargarse. Con cada lágrima liberaba parte de su alma, parte de su ser. Sabía que lo que había sentido por Hermione había sido un amor inmenso, pero también sabía, y muy bien, que por una mujer se vive pero sólo por un amigo se muere.

fin

10


End file.
